The Lonely Travellers
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: The Tardis has something important to say to the Doctor. Characters, Ten, Martha, TardisGenre: Fluffy, slight crack may never happen


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to its rightful creators, I simply play with their characters when I get bored!**

* * *

The Doctor ran a hand along the console gazing up to the time rotor; the turquoise glow wasn't as strong as it should be. He got down on both knees and pulled up a panel from the floor, he lay flat on his stomach and lowered his head underneath the Tardis to see what was wrong. He heard footsteps as he flashed a few wires with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor?" Came a soft voice he had grown to recognise only as Martha Jones' "Is there something wrong with the Tardis?" He lifted himself up and replaced the panel getting to his knees.

"Nope, just needs a little bit of percussive maintenance." He grinned forcing a fist down onto the console "A good thump!" He answered her confused expression "Only just woken up?" The Doctor looked Martha up and down, she was only dressed in pyjamas, she blushed slightly and turned to leave "We'll be landing soon, wear what you want from the wardrobe room." He called after her smiling to himself as he leant against the Tardis controls.

_'_Doctor…' he heard someone whisper in his head_ 'What was that for?'_

_'_Didn't think you were working.' He replied turning to face the time rotor, which was glowing slightly brighter now, he tilted his head slightly "What's wrong with you?" He asked out loud. 

_'_I am lonely at times. Confused. Sometimes I want more. Sometimes I need to say things, which can not be possible.' 

"Like what?" He pressed his hands down against the console laying his fingers in between various buttons listening attentively. He got no reply in the form of telepathy but felt an energy run along his fingers, up his arms and neck and into the sides of his head, he gasped gently and closed his eyes. He released his hands from the console and lifted them up to his face touching his skin carefully.

"All ready Doctor!" Martha beamed as she bounced into the console room, the Doctor turned around, his eyes open and glowing a gentle turquoise colour "Doctor?"

"He is safe." He replied, Martha half laughed.

"You are him? What's wrong with your eyes?" She stepped closer examining the strange glow.

"I am the Tardis." He spoke softly with a slight echo behind his voice "I am inside the Doctor's mind. A telepathic link."

"Well get out of him!" Martha panicked taking a small step back.

"I will not hurt him!" The Tardis cried through the Doctor's mouth "I would never hurt my Doctor. I need to talk to him." His hands rested on Martha's temples, he shut his eyes, the energy of the Tardis ran along his fingers into her head making her gasp a little and shut her own eyes. The Doctor let go shaking his head.

"Woah what happened there then?" He mumbled dropping his arms and scrunching his eyes up. He glanced at Martha, her eyes were glowing strangely, he turned to look at the time rotor, the turquoise glow was gone.

"My Doctor." Martha whispered resting a hand on his face.

"You shouldn't be in there."

"I know. Forgive me." She let her hand drop "I need to say things to you that can not be possible. That could not." She corrected herself "Now they can."

"What is it you want to say?" He moved closer to her and took hold of one of her hands.

"I feel…" She gasped gently, the Doctor smiled as she ran her fingers along his in amazement "I have been jealous." She started still starring at her hand in his "Of Rose, of Martha, of Sarah-Jane…Of all those companions who have held your hand, all the companions that have stood on other planets with you by their side. The ones that have run away from danger with you, the ones you have hugged…And kissed." The Doctor remained silent "They have shared great adventures with you Doctor but I have felt neglected for so long."

"No need to, you aren't neglected, I never have neglected you. You have been the only one that has stood by me all these years, you've never left me like the rest of the companions." Martha smiled and looked up into his eyes, the smile faded slowly.

"I see all." She started "Everything inside Martha's mind. The good, the bad, the noisy, the want, the calm, the confusing. Everything. I feel her emotions. I know what she wants Doctor."

"You shouldn't be seeing into her mind." His voice became a little stern.

"I see it all. And, she likes you more than a friend. But has no hope." The Doctor frowned deeply "She sees no hope in being allowed to love you."

"Why is that?"

"Rose." The Doctor nodded silently gazing above Martha's head to the walls of the console room "She fears she would hurt Rose if she ever came back." She grabbed the Doctor's other hand "I know I have done wrong. And I know I must leave Martha." He nodded gently looking slightly hurt too "I am sorry."

"No. Don't be." He smiled at her making her grin back.

"That smile. That gorgeous smile." She ran a finger along his lips "It has never looked so beautiful." She dropped her hand back to his "Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." The Doctor smiled again and kissed her gently on the lips, it lasted for seconds but felt longer to the Tardis "I feel." She whispered smiling slightly when they broke apart "Thank you."

"You are a fantastic companion and ship. I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone in the world. Remember that."

"I shall." She let go of his hands and moved towards the console. Martha rested her palms on the top weaving her fingers in and out of the various buttons, the energy sunk back into the time rotor and the turquoise glow started up again stronger than ever, the Doctor grinned at it as Martha gasped and opened her eyes.

"What?" Martha started "What am I doing with my hands on the console?" She glanced at the Doctor then looked up at the time rotor he was grinning madly at "Doctor, what happened?"

"The Tardis wanted to say hello." He winked at the time rotor, Martha let go of the console slowly and stood up straight "Right then, lets go and explore!" She smiled and headed for the door, he followed but stopped in the doorway.

_'_I'm not leaving you behind' 

_'_I know.' The Tardis replied gently_ 'Take good care of her while you are out.'_

_'_I will.' He shut the door and joined his companion. 

_'_Oh Doctor…How I wish I was in human form, how I wish I could kiss you just one more time. Your lips felt warm, inviting and comforting. You made me feel safe and happy. I felt a tingle through…Through me, it felt strange yet it felt good. I am a lonely ship and you are my lonely angel. We make good company, don't you think? Hurry back my Doctor, I wish to see that gorgeous smile again.' 


End file.
